


A QB & His Boys — Prequel

by Grey1227



Series: A QB & His Boys [5]
Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, JJ and TJ Centric, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey1227/pseuds/Grey1227
Summary: A scene between brothers
Relationships: JJ Watt/Derek Watt/TJ Watt
Series: A QB & His Boys [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015846





	A QB & His Boys — Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I’ve been sick for 3 weeks... not my best piece of work, but I wanted to get it out there for those who want to read it

Putting away the last of the groceries, JJ flung himself on the couch with a groan. JJ Watt was finally back home in Wisconsin, taking some time at his cabin in the middle of nowhere. His season with the Texans was anything but enjoyable. Well, if he was honest, the season sucked, plain and simple. JJ was frustrated, after giving so many of his years to Houston, he has yet to achieve his dream of a Super Bowl ring. JJ, like his teammate Deshaun, had asked for a trade... anywhere that wasn’t Houston. He loved the city of Houston, the fans, and his teammates, but it was time to go and accomplish his goals before it was too late, and that just wasn’t a possibility at the Texans anymore. JJ was waiting to here back from his requests to other teams. He had a couple options open for him, but the two best case scenarios would be to play for Aaron Rodgers here at home with the Packers or join his younger brothers and play for Big Ben and the Steelers.

Speaking of his brothers, JJ was waiting for them to come home after a long season. His brothers’ perfect winning streak with the Steelers had come to an abrupt end. After having a season that seemed to point towards a Super Bowl end, JJ knew Derek and TJ would need their big brother. His brothers... they were more important than anything in JJ’s life. Derek and TJ were everything to him; his best friends, his biggest fans, and — unknown to anyone else — his lovers. JJ, Derek, and TJ Watt were in an incestuous relationship. Three of the most famous players right now in the league, and the most famous set of brothers to play the sport, were in a forbidden relationship. No one would ever understand the brothers’ relationship, let alone approve of it. The three were aware of this and were content to keep their business to themselves, who cared what anyone else thought as long as they had each other? Their love was for each other and no one else, they were happy.

JJ made sure to have everything prepared for his brothers’ return home: chocolate milk for TJ and strawberry pop-tarts for Derek... everything his brothers loved for comfort. JJ heard a car pull up to the drive, smiling at the thought of his brothers being home he got up and walked toward the front door. Opening the door, he was almost knocked over by an armful of baby brother.

“JJ!” TJ yelled, jumping into his arms, and wrapping his legs around his waist.

“Woah! Hey there, baby, I missed you too! No need to knock me over though!” JJ responded, making sure to adjust his brother so he didn’t drop him.

“Teej! Now I know you don’t think I’m carrying in all this luggage myself, go grab your stuff!” Derek was carrying three suitcases and looked none too happy about his little brother trying to sneak inside without taking his bags in.

“Ugh, Der, can’t it wait til tomorrow?” TJ whined, trying to burrow further into JJ as if it would make him invisible.

“Now, Teej, you know the rules, you gotta get everything in now because we all know it’ll sit there for weeks if you don’t.” JJ gently reminded his brother — as hardworking as TJ is, he can be really lazy.

TJ let out an annoyed groan, “But JJ, I just got back and I wanna — “

“Nope, you’re gonna bring your stuff in or you’re not getting any of that Kroger chocolate milk I got you.”

TJ’s eyes went wide, he knew JJ was being serious, and Kroger had the best chocolate milk.

“Fine, I’ll do it” he sighed. JJ set his baby brother down on the ground and sent him off with a kiss on the nose and a light spank to his ass. TJ sauntered off grumbling about bastard brothers and chocolate milk.

Derek set his things inside the he door and walked into JJ’s open arms. Leaning up he gave the taller man a kiss before burying his nose in JJ’s neck.

“Welcome home, Der,” JJ murmured into his brother’s hair, “I missed you so much.”

Leaning back, Derek gave his big brother a mischievous look, “Even more than you missed Teej?”

JJ rolled his eyes at the old question that had now become a joke between his two younger brothers, “No matter how much you two ask me that the answer’s the same: I love you both more than anything in the world... I don’t love one of you more than the other.”

Derek hummed, content with the answer, JJ never lied to his brothers. TJ, reappeared with the rest of the luggage, setting the bags down he glared at his brothers and pouted,

“No fair, Der, I was first!”

“Yeah? Well, I was born first.”

“Well, I’m taller!”

“Hey, no arguing, I got two arms, I can hold both of you! I haven’t seen my baby brothers for months, I’d like to hold them both, now come here Teej.”

“Sorry...” TJ mumbled, walking over to his older brother’s outstretched arm tucking his head next to Derek’s.

“I love you boys so much ya know?” JJ said, leaning down he kissed each of his brothers then smiled, “now come on, I brought the PS5’s and the games let’s relax a bit!”

“Can we watch some Netflix instead?” Derek asked, giving his best puppy dog eyes, “There’s a real cool series about an outlaw saving a town of women I really wanna watch!” Derek then remembered that the three of them had to agree on what they were watching, so he turned to TJ, “You wanna watch it Teej? Ben recommended it, remember?”

TJ nodded, remembering their quarterback talking about the show. He could honestly care less about the show, he’d be happy being close to his brothers on the couch.

“Yeah, let’s watch it!”   
  


JDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDT

Four episodes later JJ was lounging comfortably on the couch, running his hands through TJ’s hair as the youngest Watt sprawled across his two brothers.

“That Roy guy’s kinda good lookin’ Der, this is a good show!” JJ said,

“Yeah, we might just need to get a lasso and tie teej up and have our way with him sometime!” Derek laughed, biting at his little brother’s feet. “Stop that!” TJ kicked at his brother.

TJ continued scrolling through his phone, chewing on his necklace, his feed was full of sports news, but lately it had been coverage of him and his brothers. Tabloids and rumors spreading about how JJ wants to distance himself from his brothers, how TJ and Derek can’t stand to be in the shadow of their brother... reading it made TJ sick.

JJ looked down and saw the worry lines creasing his baby brother’s forehead. 

“What’s wrong Teej?” He asked, massaging his brother’s temples,

“It’s just these stupid rumors they keep spreading,” TJ said around the necklace in his mouth, “they don’t know what they’re talking about! You would never leave us! They don’t know anything about what we go through or think!” JJ leaned down and kissed his brothers head as Derek looked at him worriedly.

“Teej, you know I love you and Der more than anything! You know those writers are all full of shit!”

“Yeah, Teej, we aren’t going anywhere, we’re brothers!” Derek piped in.

“I know…” TJ said in a small voice, “it’s just hard… I hate being away from you two… I’m scared that we might get too separated…”

JJ decided he had enough of this dark cloud in TJ’s mind, he sat his brother up and forced him to look into his eyes. “Teej, I love you; I will not leave you… ever.”

TJ looked up at him with sad eyes, “Always?”

JJ smiled at him, “Always. Now come on, I’m gonna prove it to you, bedroom, now!”

JDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDT

JJ sat up against the headboard as he watched his two younger brothers kiss. He could look at them forever.

“C’mere Teej, lemme hold you,”

His little brother finished kissing Derek and crawled into his lap. JJ kissed him lightly on the lips, “I love you so much baby boy, you mean so much to me.” TJ hid his head under his older brother’s chin, trying to get as close as possible.

“I know…” TJ mumbled,

“You can’t listen to those things people say, baby, ya know?” JJ said into his brother’s hair, “I’m never gonna leave you or Der, I’m your brother, we belong to each other, you can’t get rid of me.”

TJ smiled up at his older brother, “I love you, JJ.”

“I love you too,” JJ gave him a grin, “now you’re gonna show your big brother who he belongs to, ok big boy?”

TJ looked at his brother in confusion, until he felt the familiar feel of Derek’s warmth against his back.

“Derek are you naked?” TJ asked, Derek lightly bit his neck and ground against him in answer.

“Come on Teej let’s show JJ that he belongs to us!”

TJ sat shoulder to shoulder with his brother Derek as JJ slowly bobbed his mouth up and down his cock. While TJ new that JJ was not averse to giving his brothers blowjobs, it was far more common for TJ or Derek, who was the best at blowjobs, to give them, but JJ insisted his younger brothers were in charge tonight. TJ cursed under his breath as JJ took his mouth off of him and switched to Derek, JJ had the second best mouth only behind Derek. TJ cursed under his breath as JJ took his mouth off of him and switched to Derek, JJ had the second-best mouth only behind Derek. Taking Derek out of his mouth, JJ looked down at his younger brothers with a smile, still pumping their cocks in his hands. Leaning down he gave them each a kiss before pulling away, his lips swollen.

“Now, what can I do to prove I’m a good brother for you boys tonight?”

Tj had no idea what to say, his brain was short circuiting… JJ was touching the sensitive parts of his cock. Derek leaned over and whispered into TJ’s ear, the youngest Watt’s eyes went wide before he nodded to his older brother, and turned to his eldest.

“I wanna top you tonight,” TJ said, putting authority into his voice, “show you that your our brother, no one else’s!”

JJ smiled at that, “Yeah? You boys gonna remind your big brother who he belongs to?”

“Yeah,” Derek chimed in, grabbing JJ by the hair, “now get on your hands and knees and blow Teej!” He guided JJ’s head to their younger brother’s cock.

TJ moaned at the feeling of his brother’s mouth wrapped around him. Hands on his cheek made him turn to Derek,

“Feel good, Teej?”

“So good, Der, so fucking good…”

“Good boy,” he praised, kissing into his brother’s mouth lazily,

“You close your eyes and make JJ take care of you, ok little bro?” Derek asked,

“Hmm? Where ya goin’?” TJ asked, eyes already rolling back as JJ continued to suck him,

“I just gotta grab something, I’ll be two seconds you go ahead!” Derek got off the bed and disappeared into the house, while TJ shut his eyes and let his big brother work his magic.

Derek returned two minutes later and stood in the doorway taking in the scene. His baby brother being blown by their hunk of an older brother, not only did it turn him on, it made him feel at home and safe; they were finally together again. Quietly sneaking back into the room, Derek crawled on the bed behind JJ and licked a broad stipe along the former Texan’s hole. JJ let out a surprised moan that traveled through TJ’s cock down to his toes. Derek spoke between licks,

“You really do have a nice ass big bro, I wish I liked to top, I remember how good you feel!” JJ moaned a response around TJ, “Don’t worry though, Teej is gonna show ya who you belong to! Come on little bro, switch me, he’s nice and ready!”

TJ lifted JJ offJJoff of his cock and made to move around to the foot of the bed, JJ grabbed his arm and brought him in for a burning kiss. Breaking the kiss, JJ looked at his brother lovingly, “I’m yours” he croaked out.

TJ sat on his knees behind his oldest brother, Derek replacing him at the headboard. JJ began to suck Derek as TJ picked up the lube his brother went to find. While TJ lubed his cock, he took a moment to appreciate his big brother’s body. JJ truly was the big brother;, he had always been taller than his younger brothers and was far more muscular. TJ couldn’t count the times he’d climbed into his brother’s, finding comfort in its massive bulk… TJ would never let anything come between him and his brothers.

Getting up close to his brother, TJ slid his cock inside JJ, bottoming out in one stroke. The two moaned at the feeling,

“Forgot how good you feel JJ, feel fucking amazing!” Tj gave a yelp as he felt his brother tighten around him.

“And I forgot how big you were Teej… feels great…” he trailed off as TJ began rocking into him.

TJ set a punishing pace, he really wanted to take up his brother’s offer and show him that he was theirs. TJ made sure that he thrusted hard enough to throw JJ forward and swallow Derek’s cock deeper, and Derek made sure to push his older brother back onto TJ’s. The two younger brothers continued this for some time until they started getting close.

“Teej, I’m gonna cum!” Derek moaned,

“Go ahead, Der,” TJ answered speeding up his thrusts.

Derek let out a loud groan as he spilled into JJ’s mouth, the larger blonde moaning around the mouthful he was given. JJ let go of Derek’s cock with a pop, and was pulled into a heated kiss by his middle brother.

“You’re mine, JJ, never forget that!” he said with a serious look in his eye.

TJ, close to cumming, pulled his big brother towards him so that the blonde giant’s broad back was to his chest. As TJ got closer, he left hickies and bites along his brother’s back, trying to claim as much of his skin as possible. TJ bit deep into his brother’s shoulder as he came, tasting JJ’s sweat and blood.

JJ collapsed on the bed with TJ on top of him, out of breath. He smiled knowing that his brother had just taken out all the frustration he was feeling, hopefully now TJ would feel better. All those hopes went out the window when JJ felt tears on his shoulders and his little brother shaking on his back.

“Teej, what’s wrong?” he quickly flipped their positions, so he was sitting up with TJ in his lap. His baby brother buried his head into his neck and cried. JJ looked over to Derek with pleading eyes, but Derek looked just as confused at TJ’s change of mood.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” JJ asked his little brother, silently gesturing for Derek to grab a towel to clean the three of them up.

“I don’t want you to leave us again!” he cried,

“Leave you? I’ve never left you, Teej, what are you talking about?”

“When you joined the league and left me and Der in school!”

“Teej…”

“I hate being away from you and Der, I just got Der on my team, why can’t you come? I don’t want you to go away again!”

“Teej, I didn’t know you were so upset about this… you know I love you, baby boy… I’m always here and I’m not leaving you or Der ever. No matter where I end up, I’m always there for you… understand?”

TJ gave a sad sniffle, “yeah…”

Derek rejoined them on the bed, cuddling close to his brothers and cleaning them off before wrapping himself around TJ’s back.

“It’ll be ok, Teej. No matter where JJ ends up, we’re still brothers… who knows, maybe he’ll join a team close to Pittsburgh!”

“Yeah, Teej, maybe I’ll join the Bengals!” JJ chimed in. That made his baby brother bust out laughing.

“You’re an idiot!”

“I may be, but I’m the idiot that bought you chocolate milk, so let’s take a nap quick then we can eat.”

JDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDTJDT

Being the first to wake up JJ decided to go to the kitchen and get his brothers some comfort food. He had just put Derek’s strawberry pop tarts in the toaster when he heard the mailbox open and close. Grabbing the contents, JJ found a black and yellow envelope. Opening it he read the letter, and smiled… looks like he’d be a little bit closer than Cincinnati


End file.
